Getting To Know You
by Miss-Kirsty-Leah
Summary: Tetra &  her crew meet Link for the first time, but it's a different story than from WW. Just got the idea of Tetra and co meeting Link. Mm... I suck bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Legend Of Zelda characters, just the storyline. :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Getting To Know You Chapter 1**

"Well, this isn't acceptable!" my shrill voice pierced the morning air.

"I'm s-sorry, Miss. They are your rules..." a large man hesitated as he looked down at his feminine superior.

"THEN FIX IT! CHANGE THE RULES IF YOU HAVE TO! JUST FIX IT!" I glared into the male's small eyes with my own.

"B-but, Miss T-tetra..."

"JUST FIX THIS DAMN MESS, GONZO!" I was fuming.

I sighed harshly as I saw the bulky male rush towards his quarters.

"_Wow... I guess she doesn't like newbies... But, it's not __my__ fault! Well, I suppose it won't be too bad for me... I will get to see what Tetra is like. That's a plus, I hope. We'll just have to wait and see..."_ Link thought.

Storming off to my quarters, I dragged the boy in green with me. I could hear myself growling, and the young boy probably could too.

"U-uh... T-tetra...?" he stuttered.

"WHAT?" I hissed.

"N-nevermind..."

"Good, now shut up!" I muttered under my breath.

Once we got to my cabin, I thought I would give him some conditions for being here. Besides, no-one has been allowed to enter and I only just met Link.

"Okay, you're lucky I'm letting you in my quarters. You're the first one to see it, obviously not including me. But I have some conditions; first, no going through my stuff. Second, just because you're allowed to sleep here doesn't mean you can act all 'boyfriend-girlfriend' on me and touch me without permission. Third, you still have to obey like the rest even though you have a huge privilege. And fourth, never and I mean NEVER ever tell the rest of the crew about sleeping here, or anything that they might find interesting that I tell you! Okay?" Link winced when I spoke the last part louder than the rest.

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted.

"Good. Now we better start writing this before I feel like tossing someone overboard 'cause I'm that bored." I sighed.

"So, what exactly do we have to write...?" Link asked.

"Well, the topic that was chosen randomly we have to write about... Ergh... A certain female and the crew chose..."

"Hm...?"

"Me."

"Really? But... But, what's the point if you're gonna write about yourself?" he jumped off the edge of my bunk and landed right in front of me.

"I know. That's why I was going off at Gonzo. Goddesses, I hate it when we have to do this sorta stuff." I pouted before Link laid his hands on my shoulders and shook me softly.

"_Hey... Link, I told you not to touch me without permission..."_ I tried to say but the words wouldn't escape my wind-burnt lips. His hands were nice and warm, heating my whole body up.

The sudden increase in body temperature gave me goosebumps up and down my arms.

"Tetra, you cold there?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said as I slowly peeled his hands off.

"Okay, so should we start now...?"

"I suppose so... If you want to..."

After a while of scavenging through my room of 'character', we finally found my laptop. But knowing my luck, it probably was out of charge.

After another 20 minutes or so, we also found the charger. Goddesses, that was hard.

"Okay, so now I need you to ask the crew what they want to know and write it down on a piece of paper," I explained as I booted the computer on, "Then come back and I'll answer them truthfully to you, then you'll type the questions & answers up. Got all that?"

"Yes, Tetra. I'll get started right away." He left the room in an instant with pen and paper in hand.

"_Goddesses, I'd be lucky if I don't have to answer any questions about my bra size or who I like or so on... Far out, why me, goddesses, why?"_ I mumbled to myself as I logged onto the computer.

Back outside my quarters, Link rushed around the whole ship for questions from the crew. He jotted all of them down and smirked at the more perverted questions. Just my luck! Link came after about half an hour and handed over the question sheet. I read all the questions and made my hand make contact with my forehead numerous times. It was pure luck that I had about two weeks to complete the 'essay,' if it deserved that title, giving me time to answer some of the more in-depth questions.

"Great, just what I had to get, perverted questions!"

**First story on FF, so R&R please and tell me what you think! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend Of Zelda or any characters... Blah, blah, blah...**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Getting To Know You Chapter 2**

Link gave me a smug grin and reached for my laptop. Remembering what I was last on, I slapped his arm and snatched it off the ground.

"Ow... Tetra that hurt..." Link whimpered, rubbing the red hand-shaped mark on his forearm.

"Sorry, I just forgot to do something..." I saved the file to my thumb-drive and yanked it out of the computer's side. I smiled weakly and handed the laptop to him.

"Okay... I guess I should probably answer these questions by who answered them..." I examined the sheet, "So, I'll answer Niko's first, then Senza's, then Gonzo's, then Mako's, then Zuko's, and lastly Nudge's..."

I inhaled deeply, and after a moment I remembered to exhale.

"I won't bother to actually say the questions, making it easier... Okay, Link?" I glared over the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Tetra!" Link smiled cheekily and I groaned.

"Right... Bra size - um... a 12C or D. I like - stealing, beaches, bossing you guys around, and... Food, I guess... I dislike - Niko," Link and I giggled at my answer and I continued, "people ignoring me, and fancy things. Who do I like? Goddess, I can't answer that at this moment! Link! Can you please leave that one blank?"

Link nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, thanks!"

An hour of more droning passed by, and stopped the overwhelming boredom by folding the paper in half, placing it on my bed-side table and yawned loudly.

"I guess we can both agree that what we accomplished today and I... Haven't even finished answering Niko's questions?" I laughed half-heartedly and turned to Link," So what do you want to do now?"

"Dunno, it's almost time for bed, I guess. I suppose we could just talk or something...?" I could've sworn that Link was blushing the whole time he spoke.

"Okay, that seems alright!" I grinned cheerfully.

We talked, for a few hours more than expected, about what our lives were like before meeting each other. I have to say, after what Link said, his life was pretty boring. And, there was the (_very_) occasional time where I caught a glimpse of Link staring at me. Then I turned to look at him, and he glanced back at his feet.

As much as it killed me inside, I had to admit, he was pretty cute. Like, our hair colours are a similar blond so I would tease him about it, but he would laugh with me instead of complaining. It's like he's a male version of me, minus the 'pirate' and 'bossiness' parts of me. I really got him. I guess you could say I really liked him.

**The Next Day...**

Another day dawned, and I laughed at the lump asleep at my side.

"Link, you're such an idiot." I half-whispered and half-giggled.

He must've moved around a lot that night, his feet were towards my face and his head rested on my legs. I got up carefully, then idiotically tripped over my laptop and tumbled face-first to the ground. I got up and brushed my shoulders. I then put on my normal garb and stood at my window, awaiting another day of hopeful question answering with a sick look pasted on my face.

**Like usual, R&R please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, do I really need to go through this? You know I don't own the Legend Of Zelda...**

**Enjoy anyway... :)**

Even though I was pumped for the day, I felt quite dizzy. I guess now I should regret eating Niko's foul concoction, which he called food, for dinner last night. Everyone but me ate some. Goddesses, I'm stupid. My stomach gurgled painfully and noisily, waking Link up. I didn't realise, the so-called food must've had a pretty bad effect.

"Uh, hey Tetra…" his head emerged from underneath the blanket.

I hadn't replied, not to be rude, but I couldn't hear him. Pain shot through my head, and I rubbed my temples to ease the stinging pain. After few agonising moments, I finally fell to my knees. I clutched my head and Link raced to my side.

"Tetra? TETRA! Can you hear me?" Worry filled his voice.

Link's words were muffled, well, at least to me. His wobbly yet loud voice must have alerted one of my crew members, as I heard a faint knocking noise amongst the slight chatter beside me. Gonzo demanded to know what was wrong, at the door of course, he knew the consequences. Link lifted me up bridal style and ran alongside Gonzo to the main hall. He sat on one of the chairs and seated me on his lap. He continued to be heard.

"Come on, Tetra! Wake up!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

He then heard the sound of my stomach churning and looked up to the burly man.

"Gonzo, please get something for Tetra to eat. I'll continue to try wake her up." Gonzo nodded, ran into the kitchen and left Link and I alone in the hall.

He observed my weak breathing sequence. He reached over to a nearby glass of water atop the table. Forcing the drink down my throat, Link held the cup to my lips. Once I finally gained a level of consciousness, I spat the drink out and coughed.

"Ugh, my head…" I held a hand to my forehead and felt Link arms against my chest.

"Thank goddesses you're alright!" he smiled excitedly.

"Same here…" I replied with a croaky voice.

Gonzo arrived in the nick of time with a meal.

"…B-but what about the rest of the crew…? I can eat without them… It's tradition…" I stuttered as I stared at the food placed in front of me.

"Just eat it. Please. I'm sure the crew will make an exception. Trust me." Gonzo looked down and placed a fork in my hand.

I ate the meal without furthermore questioning and felt quite replenished afterwards. I glanced towards Link and smilied crookedly. Gonzo moved the plate off the table, along with the cutlery, and took it to the kitchen. He conitnued to stare back with the same stupid smile he normally wore. Lowring my chin to my chest, I sighed deeply.

"Thanks... Link..." I murmured.

"Your welcome!" he whispered into my ear.

His breath was cool, and I could feel it down my neck. Goddess, why does he have to be some damn attractive? He hugged me again and hummed a familiar tune, the Wind God's Aria perhaps. My heart skippped a few beats as he continued humming the heavenly melody. He finally called it quits on humming and hugging, releasing his gentle grip.

"Link, uh..." I wanted to say that I really liked him, but I'm not sure if he did too.

"Yes?" his smiled turned to a content look.

"Oh, nevermind..."

"Okay..."

I could just imagine us, sitting there and kissing... ARGH! What the hell am I thinking? Am I going soft or something?

**Eh, I was bored this chapter... And YES, Tetra _is _going soft! Heh heh heh... I am evil!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
